User blog:MrLuk2000/Marvel "Street level" superheroes Massively Hypersonic+ feat
Marvel Comics street level characters should all be upgraded to MHS+ for the following feats. Ghost Rider Swings a Motorcycle According to FanofRPGs: Side a = 32 pixels Side b = 220 pixels Side c = 222.315 atan 32/220 = 55.492 degrees He rotates it to be 90 degrees 90 degrees-55.492 degrees = 34.508 degrees 34.508 / 360 = 0.096 http://www.answers.com/Q/What_is_the_average_length_of_a_motorcycle http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Johnathon_Blaze_(Earth-616) Ghost Rider is 187.96 centimeters tall Ghost Rider = 37x215 pixels = 218.161 pixels = 187.96 centimeters tall Motorcycle = 162x103 pixels = 191.971 pixels = 165.396 centimeters https://www.calculatorsoup.com/calculators/geometry-plane/circle.phpeters Circumference = 1039.2137170663 centimeters 1039.2137170663 centimeters * 0.096 = 99.765 centimeters 99.765 centimeters/1 microsecond = mach 2931.76408 Still MHS+ Hawkeye and Black Panther Dodge Girder Calc done by Endless Mike on Naruto Forums. http://i.imgur.com/Ap7IP2g.jpg Timeframe is provided. Scaling: T'Challa's official height: 6' (1.8288 m). Head: 0.3648331 m Girder width: 1.061332784 m Panel width: 875 px Panel height: 401 px Angsizing: 2*atan(tan(70/2)*(875/401) = 113.5905195909 2*atan(69.2314957/(875/tan(113.5905195909/2))) = 13.785941210386 d Angsize calculator gives distance from PoV to girder as 4.3897 m. Angsizing to BP's head: 2*atan(79.30952024/(875/tan(113.5905195909/2))) = 15.769095692194 degrees Distance: 1.3172 m. Distance traveled: 3.0725 m (lowball since it doesn't take into account his vertical and lateral movement). I'll be lazy and assume Hawkeye moved a roughly equal distance. In 0.000001 seconds, that's 3,072,500 m/s, or Mach 9029.063446. Captain America vs Relativistic Spaceship This calc is done by Endless Mike (again) here. I figured this would be a good calc to act as a warmup, a bit more complex than my last but still relatively simple. Anyway, in Marvel's "Infinity" event, the Builders (the initial villains of the piece) send one of their ships on a collision course with an orbital ring structure, at 0.2c: Cap is able to turn to face it and react to it before it hits: (This feat also applies to Thor, Kl'rt the Super Skrull, and the King of Spartax, but I'm singling out Cap because the first two are already acknowledged to be on this level at least and the King of Spartax has basically no combat feats and I don't see anyone ever using him in a vs. battle). Now despite what the blog title might have led you to believe, Cap didn't actually do anything to stop the ship, not as if he could, although he did survive (Kl'rt probably made a forcefield or something). The feat is in the reaction. The best image I could find of a Builder ship to scale is here, from Wolverine and the X-Men Annual #1 (yes, that is the same class of ship, you can see the shape and design is the same, the two books just used slightly different art styles): BTW, if you're wondering about my impression of the Infinity event, I thought it started off strong, but fizzled out, the Builders seemed cool at first but they were really disappointing in the end, at first built up into this deadly unstoppable threat, but then Thor kills their ambassador, Captain Universe kills their leaders, and suddenly the allied races who were hopelessly losing just mop them up. And there is the whole Thanos plot, which would have been good as its own event (they really had nothing to do with each other), I did enjoy Thanos' new minions, but then he was defeated instantly by a DeM power by his son... overall, anticlimactic and disappointing. Better than AvX, though. But enough of that, time to get to the actual calc. The Builders are all humanoids of roughly the same size and proportions as humans, so it's safe to assume the windows on their ships would be human scale, so 1.5 m for window height: I get the distance between the edges of the two cylinder parts of the ship here as 124.0493853 meters. Panel width: 1920 px Panel height: 405 px 2*atan(tan(70/2)*(1920/405) = 146.470147579996 2*atan(276.0072463/(1920/tan(146.470147579996/2))) = 51.02011274958 degrees Angsizing, we get a distance of 129.98 meters, which is... a lot closer than I thought. Redoing the FoV based on JWL's comments, the closest equivalent to the shape of the leaf I scaled is an elm leaf, which has a given diameter here of 2-3 inches (5.08 - 7.62 cm). Averaging, we'll use 6.35 cm. JWL assumed the trees were 10 m tall, which sounds okay, but he also assumed the camera was at ground level, however it makes more sense to assume it's from the rough perspective of the viewers including Cap. His official height is 6' 3" (1.905 m), making the distance from the camera to the leaves 8.095 m. 0.0635/8.095 = 0.0078443484 radians, or 0.449448056 degrees. The ship length is 16.95499036 times that, or 7.62082655 degrees. Angsizing gives us a distance of 931.27 m. Moving at 0.2c, it would take the ship 0.00001553191175 seconds to travel that distance. Using a standard attack range of 10 meters, that would make Cap able to react to (perceive but not necessarily dodge) an attack moving at Mach 1892.020767. For melee range, that drops to Mach 189.2020767. "Peak human" my ass.:cap Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations Category:Marvel Comics